


The Ocean of Life

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [47]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Extended Metaphors, Gen, Poetry, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a great vast ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean of Life

Life is a great vast ocean.

 It’s full of many different

 Types of fish.

Some swim deeper than others,

And some are brighter colors.

In life there are many big fish

Ready to strike and eat up the smaller fish.

Sometimes the water is calm

And other times it is chaos.

Different breeds don’t always mix

So you must be on guard.

Swim your best and hardest through

For only you can do it.

Born in this sea it’s all you know.

The water so familiar, swimming comes naturally,

It’s what you were meant to do.


End file.
